


You're not alone

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is a porn star. His housemate Arthur is not too fond of that but as always, verbally constipated





	You're not alone

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” 

Merlin just grunted as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. “You know it’s just work.”

Arthur knew. If Merlin didn’t say that it was just work all the time, he would have gone crazy. In the beginning, he thought it was fun to share the place with someone involved in the porn industry, hoping he would bring lots of hot men back to the house and that if he were lucky, he would be able to take one off Merlin’s hands once in a while to have some fun of his own. He hadn’t expected to fall for the tall guy with the funny ears. But he had and there was nothing he could do.

That Merlin had turned into a star and had lots of fans and admirers was something that couldn’t be foreseen when they had first moved into the place. In the beginning, he had taken every offer for films and photo shoots he could get. Now, he could afford to be picky and only did a movie if he really liked the idea behind it or the people he would work with.

The rest of the time, he was busy writing his column for that gay magazine, maintaining his website or being the special guest at certain conventions and other events. 

Arthur hated thinking about all those men who leered at Merlin when they met him, happy to at least get a handshake and a smile on a selfie. If it were up to him, Merlin would quit and just be at the house. He certainly made enough money to not having to work ever again. That would give him more time to spend it here, with him. 

There, he thought it. Merlin should be his. Chances of this happening were slim, though. 

Reappearing with a huge mug of tea, Merlin blinked tiredly and scratched at his chest absentmindedly. His hair was all over the place and that made Arthur smile. 

“You okay?”

Nodding, Merlin padded over to the couch and slumped down in one corner. Lately, that was what he did after a long night of shooting a movie. 

“Are you done now or do you have to go back tonight?” Arthur knew that he wanted this thing to end as quickly as possible and Merlin had been out for most of the week. 

“Yeah. Maybe some re-shoots of a few scenes, but we should be done soon.” Merlin zipped his tea and looked at the dark TV screen.

Arthur watched him for a few moments. Something was wrong. Usually, Merlin told him – if he wanted to hear it or not – about funny mishaps or things that had been out of the ordinary. Arthur had learned that there was nothing glamourous about making a porn movie and had the utmost respect for anyone who could perform with lots of people watching, judging and criticising. 

“I thought this one would be different.”

“Hm?” Arthur was pulled out of his musings when Merlin spoke.

“They said it would be showing lots of emotions, about showing the feelings that come with a trusting partnership, what is needed after some pretty heavy bondage and SM stuff….”

Arthur swallowed hard. He knew that Merlin was so popular because he switched. It sent shivers down his spine thinking that Merlin could make a guy melt, begging for more, leaving him sore and spent and was also able to be that guy. He hadn’t known that Merlin was into things that were kinkier than the occasional slap on the butt or pull of hair. “You did what?”

Merlin sighed. “It’s fascinating how much you have to trust someone who ties you up in different ways, leaving you vulnerable and exposed.”

Arthur grit his teeth. Did someone misuse Merlin’s trust? If this was the company’s idea of treating their actors, Arthur would have to…do something. 

“They said they would also show the aftercare, but…”

“They just left you to deal with it on your own?” Arthur jumped up.

Merlin threw him a look and then sipped more of his tea. “Forget that I said that, it’s just a job.”

Sitting down next to him again, Arthur looked over. “And you are just a human being.”

“One who has a bad day. You know, even I have moments where I can’t keep being me and being the actor apart. I should, though, I’m a professional.” Merlin laughed dryly.

Arthur had always forced himself not to touch Merlin. He never wanted Merlin to think that he was seen as easy prey in this house because of what he did for a living. Now he couldn’t help himself, he reached over, put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him close. “A human being. With emotions and feelings.” He nuzzled into Merlin’s hair when Merlin didn’t move and was just leaning against him.

They sat like this for a while before Merlin spoke again. “One who always thought he could do it on his own. One who thought it was okay to be alone. Obviously I thought wrong.”

Maybe this was the moment, he should tell Merlin that he hated what he did. That he was worth so much more than just his naked body being used on the screen. That he wanted him to quit. That he wanted him for himself. 

“You’re not alone, Merlin.”


End file.
